


Sewing

by lolnotmymain



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2nd pov i think, Gen, Strings - Freeform, description, doll like, small story I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolnotmymain/pseuds/lolnotmymain
Summary: Small story I wrote because I wanted to write a description about something that kinda portrayed my feelings. Kinda creepy.





	Sewing

Their mouth was shut.

It wasn’t just shut though, it seemed. You could see the thin, almost invisible lines tracing the lips, weaving from top to bottom and effectively keeping the mouth silent. There were small dots placed perfectly spaced above and below the lips as well, at first seeming like skin deficiencies but were perfect enough to be seen more as the holes you would see when something was sewn. The mouth was in a smile, but perhaps that was due to the small lines that were tracing up the cheeks to the ears, forcing the lips to stay curved up rather than falling to neutral or a frown.

They do say it’s easier to smile than frown, though.

You couldn’t see their eyes.

A line of black tape stretched around the entire head, hiding the eyes from behind it. However, if you looked close enough, you could see the tape was thinner around where the eyes actually were. The more you looked, the more you could think they were crying.

However, it could’ve just been your imagination.

They were lying down on their side.

All of the placements of their limbs seemed intentional and not natural. Their legs were gently crossed at the ankles, their toes pointed perfectly. The bottom arm was tucked around to right below the neck, where its hand spread gently around the neck as if it was holding it lightly. Between the fingers though you could see a small, thin line that had small diamonds occasionally on it. Perhaps more of a scar. The top arm was stretched above their head, the hand relaxing downwards. You thought you could see small wires stretched out from all of their limbs, fingers, and toes.

However, if you waved your hand beside them, there was nothing stopping you.

They were naked and silent as you stared at them, gently feeling their skin and staring at the way their body was positioned. At some point you convinced yourself they were a doll, unmoving and position-able. Perfectly placed and smiling beautifully the whole time. You left them there, after feeling their smooth skin and silky hair, moving to the next room.

Perhaps if you had stayed longer, you would’ve seen the small movements from their stomach as they took in a single breath.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I just really needed to write something like this. You'll probably see more things like this that might have actual characters you know but will mostly be just original stories. I'll probably do a few Osomatsu-san things though!


End file.
